Get You Back
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Three years have passed since the events of 'Big Time Break Up' and Jo's return is one Kendall is excited for- however, things don't go exactly as planned. Please R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Notes**

_**Hey guys! :) I'm back with a new story and if you guys have any questions on my absence and my other stories, please refer to my profile- thanks! :) Anyway, hope you guys will like this! I got inspired to write this after watching a Kim Possible episode but I can't say which eppie because it'd be a dead giveaway to what the story will be so... yeah.**_

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush does NOT belong to me. Huhu. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Surprise!<strong>

"That's stupid!" Carlos Garcia exclaimed.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" James Diamond fought back.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Logan Mitchell asked the two as he walked in on the scene happening at the living room.

"We were playing 'Marry, Do, Kill' and the choices are all the girls at the Palm Woods," Carlos started as Logan nodded his head, showing that he was listening. "James said that he'd marry Rachel, do Lucy and kill blonde Jennifer."

Logan rolled his eyes. "James, you can't choose Lucy for any of those things. You'd either be breaking the no dating the ex-girlfriend code or have yourself killed as well." He told the pretty boy of the group.

"I'm well aware of that code and I'm smart enough not to mess with Lucy. Plus, I didn't say I'd date her or anything after that. It'd probably be just a one night stand." James defended himself.

"She would never do something like that, genius." Logan commented with sarcasm and annoyance evident in his voice.

"No girl in her right mind would do that, especially with you." Carlos added with a snicker which caused James to thump the back of the Latino's head. It didn't hurt though since the shorter boy was wearing his helmet like always.

"Your answers were worse than mine!" James exclaimed.

"They cannot be worse than yours." Logan said in great disbelief.

"Oh, really?" James challenged. "Well, get ready to be proven wrong Einstein!" Logan rolled his eyes at the comment but allowed James to continue.

"He chose all the three Jennifers for everything!"

"How is that bad? They are three aren't they?" Logan asked, obviously confused.

"He said he'll marry all three Jennifers, do all three Jennifers and kill all three Jennifers." James explained which got Logan's mouth to drop.

"Really Carlos? Really?" Logan shook his head in disappointment at his friend.

"Not my fault you guys weren't smart enough to find a loophole." Carlos scoffed.

"Who would want to marry the Jennifers? They'd treat you like a dog if you ever committed to them!" James voiced out loudly.

"Maybe it'd be fun." Carlos said, remaining positive.

"See?" James said, facing Logan. "It's stupid right?"

Before Logan could respond, James got tackled to the floor by Carlos, hard. Soon enough, the boys were rolling around, trying to gain dominance over the other as Logan rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day and went to his room, hoping to get away from all the craziness that is James and Carlos.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Logan greeted his best friend and roommate, Kendall Knight who laid in his bed, looking deep in thought about something.<p>

"Oh hey." Kendall said back- his train of thoughts were broken by Logan's greeting.

"What cha thinking about?" Logan asked him curiously.

"Stuff." Kendall answered vaguely and nervously.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Logan said with a light chuckle, trying to lighten Kendall's mood a bit.

The blonde boy took a deep breath before sitting up and looking at Logan square in the eyes.

"Jo is coming back tomorrow."

Logan felt his jaw drop in surprise. Has it been three years already? On instinct, he sat on the edge of Kendall's bed and placed a comforting hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, to which he greatly appreciated.

"I just don't know how I feel about the whole thing." Kendall opened up.

"Aren't you excited that she's coming back? I mean, I know that things changed after her departure and after the whole Lucy thing but that still doesn't change the fact that you're both still friends." Logan rambled but Kendall got the idea and laughed.

"No one can ramble like you Logie." Kendall teased, even using his special nickname for Logan.

"Anyway, you get my point right?" Logan said, trying to drift the conversation back to Kendall and Jo.

"Yeah, but still,"

"Look, you two have been through so much together. Fate is not going to screw up and end you guys' story like that. Even when she was all the way across the world these past three years, you both still managed to keep in touch. It shows that fate still has more in store for you guys and that this may possibly be only the beginning."

Kendall smiled widely. Logan's inspiring speech was a real eye opener. It was as though all the confusion in his head had disappear fully from his mind.

"You know what? You're right again as always Logie. If Jo and I weren't meant to be together, then my relationship with Lucy wouldn't have ended like it did and now I feel that I should make things right." Kendall told Logan who grinned hugely- loving that their leader was back.

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Logan wondered curiously.

Kendall thought throughly for a moment before an idea had popped into his head.

"I'm going to throw Jo a welcome back surprise party here at the Palm Woods tomorrow wherein at some point during the night, I'll tell her how I feel." Kendall said.

"Great! I'm glad everything is better now." Logan said.

"Wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you Logie." Kendall said as he gave Logan a bromantic hug which like all the others, was only for like a second or two.

"Awh, you two are too sweet." The two heard a voice say from the doorway. They turned and saw Camille Roberts, one of their girl best friends, leaning against their bedroom door's doorframe with a smile on her face.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kendall asked the brunette.

"Almost all. I'm really glad though that you still have feelings for her Kendall." Camille beamed as she gave him a hug.

"Hey, where did James and Carlos go?" Logan asked Camille curiously, noticing the distinct lack of two boys rolling on the living room's floor, as she and Kendall pulled away.

"Oh, when I got here, they said something about how they made up and were going down to the pool." Camille said, obviously not getting why James and Carlos were telling her that.

"Mhm, 'kay. Guess I'm off to the pool." Kendall said.

Logan and Camille shot him curious looks. "Well, if I'm going to throw Jo a party, might as well have the 'Super Party Kings of Hollywood' do all the work for it." Kendall told them, placing air quotes around James and Carlos' supposed title which got a laugh out of both Logan and Camille.

"You guys wanna come with?" Kendall asked the two of them once their laughter died down.

"Nah, I'm just going to hang around here." Logan responded.

"Yeah, and I'll keep him company." Camille added.

A suspicious feeling came over Kendall for some reason but decided that it was nothing as he waved good bye to his two friends and left apartment 2J.

The minute the door shut, Camille felt Logan wrap his arms around her waist which caused her to giggle.

"Alone at last!" Logan exclaimed as he kissed Camille's neck.

"This secret relationship is pretty fun," Camille told him, still giggling as she kissed his cheek.

"Then I guess we'd better not get caught." Logan teased which got Camille to slap his arm playfully.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"I'm just saying, the others are going to be in the pool awhile and Katie and Mrs. Knight are on a road trip, so..."

"Make out session on your bed?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha, so the Logan and Camille thing is just a sub plot but the summary is still the gist of the main plot. :D Oh and I came up with the James and Carlos thing was since I wanted them to play a game like Truth or Dare but it's pretty overrated so I decided to have them play Marry, Do, Kill cause it's the closest game that me and my classmatesfriends play that is like Truth or Dare. Anyway, please review! They inspire! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' Notes**

_**Here's the next chappie! :D Oh and lately with BTR fanfics, everyone says in their A/N's which song in Elevate is their favorite and honestly, I can't choose! I love all the songs especially the ones that the boys wrote themselves- I'm so proud of them! :) & by the way, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and faves! This chapter is for you guys! :) Hope you all will like this!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Clean Slate<strong>

"Let's get this party started!" James exclaimed as everyone cheered. The party was already in full swing and everyone was having the time of their lives- well, everyone except Kendall. He was anxious about seeing Jo again in person after all the years apart.

"Oh, come on Kendall! Loosen up!" Camille told him when she and Logan had come over to him by the snack and sodies table.

"Yeah! You did plan this whole thing after all." Logan added as Camille nodded her head in agreement with his statement.

"I appreciate the concern you guys but you have no idea how nervous I'm feeling right now. My hands are literally shaking and my heart feels like it's about to burst any minute!" Kendall panicked. Logan held him by the shoulders and shook him- telling him to calm down. Camille watched the whole scene with wide eyes. She'd never seen Kendall freak out as badly as this and she was really worried- Kendall was her guy best friend after all since she was with Logan (not that anyone knew) and she was closer to him than to James and Carlos.

"Alright, I'm okay now. Thanks Logie." Kendall said after a few shakes from Logan.

"Uh huh, thanks Logan. I can take it from here." Kendall's little sister, Katie Knight said as she, from out of nowhere, climbed onto her brother's back.

"You sure you can keep him stable until Jo gets here?" Logan asked her.

"Yes, I'm Katie, are you new?" Katie remarked sarcastically which got a laugh out of the three teens. She was always getting the boys out of whatever crazy situation they'd get themselves into, especially when Kendall couldn't come up with anything to solve the problem.

"If you say so." Logan said as he and Camille went off and left the two.

"Don't you think Logan and Camille have been spending a lot of time together lately?" Kendall asked his baby sister, wanting to know her opinion as they watched Logan and Camille walk away from them.

"They're probably secretly dating like what that guy and girl on Zoey 101 did." Katie joked, earning a laugh from her brother.

"Yeah, that could never happen right?"

* * *

><p>Once Logan knew that they couldn't be seen anymore by any of the partygoers, he grabbed Camille's wrist and led her towards Palm Woods Park.<p>

"Logan! Where are we going?" Camille wondered, noticing that with each step was a step farther away from the party.

"Just follow me." Logan told her which got her to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"But what about the party? I don't want to miss anything- especially Jo's arrival!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry. This will only take a sec." He assured her which got her to reluctantly give in.

Once they had arrived somewhere on the outskirts of Palm Woods Park, Logan had finally stopped and Camille found herself facing the most beautiful lake she had ever seen.

"Logan..." Camille breathed, clearly awestricken with the scenery. The bright stars in the sky were reflecting on the lake, making it look stunning.

"Amazing huh?" Logan said as he sat on the ground and offered Camille to sit beside him, which she did.

"How'd you find out about this place?" She asked him curiously.

"I was walking around Palm Woods Park alone since the other guys were busy and I kinda found myself here." He answered with a chuckle.

"So, the discovery of this place by you was on accident?" She clarified as he responded with a sheepish smile, meaning she was right.

"You're such a dork." She teased as she playfully shoved him with her shoulder.

Logan whined- even though he knew it was a joke, he never liked being teased- but she shushed him by putting a finger over his mouth.

"But you're my dork." She whispered to him sweetly with a smile to match as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed back, even deepened it as the moon and stars continued to shine over them.

When air was needed, the two broke the kiss and bumped foreheads- just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you." They said at the exact same time which got them both to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Jo's coming!" Tyler exclaimed excitedly. Katie had assigned him to be the look out so that they'd know when Jo would show up.<p>

"Guys, hide now!" Carlos yelled in a whisper as everyone did as so. Logan and Camille, who had gotten back from their little escapade, hid behind one of the lounge chairs by the Palm Woods which were positioned closely to the entrance of the lobby where Tyler had said Jo would be coming from. James and Carlos hid behind their 'thrones' while Kendall along with Katie hid cleverly behind one of the walls that made up the entrance. Once everyone was carefully hidden, the pool area looked deserted.

There was complete silence and the minute a footstep had sounded, everyone jumped out from their hiding places and yelled, "Surprise!"

As they had expected, Jo Taylor just stared at all of them in awe with her mouth agape, obviously not expecting any of this.

"Welcome back Jo!" Everyone cheered in unison as they all came up to the blonde and gave her their own quick greetings before going back to partying.

"I don't know what to say..." Jo trailed off as Kendall, Camille, Logan, James and Carlos all gathered around her.

"How about thank you?" Kendall joked as he hugged her but to everyone's surprise, she pushed him away.

"Uh, do I know you?" She asked him, her voice filled with confusion.

"I'm Kendall- Kendall Knight." He told her, as he started to get confused as well with her behavior.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anybody by that name." She said apologetically as she started backing away from all of them slowly by heading over to the snacks and sodies table, leaving all of them dumbstruck.

A few moments had passed with the five of them not saying anything to each other since they were still shocked at what had just happened but they were immediately brought back to reality when Mr. Taylor, Jo's father, had entered the pool area, looking very out of breath.

"I thought she went in here." The older man said in between breaths.

"Mr. Taylor! What happened to Jo?" Camille asked him frantically.

"Yeah! She doesn't know who Kendall is, almost like she's forgotten about him completely!" James added.

Jo's father refused to look at any of them in the eye, especially after James' statement.

"Wait, has she forgotten all about me?" Kendall asked Jo's dad worriedly, his voice cracking, afraid to hear the answer.

Mr. Taylor sighed and said, "Not just you. She had forgotten all of her memories."

"Are you saying..." Logan trailed off nervously, fearing that his educated guess might be correct.

Nodding, Mr. Taylor sighed, "She has complete amnesia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, some Logan and Camille loving here. If you didn't get the reference Katie made, it was to Erin Sanders' (actress who plays Camille) character on Zoey 101 named Quinn who secretly dated Logan Reese (ha, I know, Logan again) during the last season of the show and the couple also ended up becoming canon, FYI. Oh and just a sneak peek of the next chapter, we'll find out exactly HOW Jo got amnesia in the first place so stay tuned! &amp; please review! :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress' Notes**

_**So, now the chapter everyone has been waiting for! ;) Hope you guys will like it! :)**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Memory Wipe<strong>

"What exactly happened to Jo, Mr. Taylor?" Kendall asked him anxiously as they all sat on the chairs in the lobby- away from the party to have some privacy- and gathered around the older man to hear his story.

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Taylor started, "It all happened on the last day of shooting..."

* * *

><p>"Ooohhh... What is this?" Jo cooed, eyeing the strange machine that sort of reminded her of Carlos' helmet except taller and with two wires that stuck out on both sides. The cast laughed at her behavior, mostly because by now they have already figured that she loves to be playful.<p>

"This, my dear," Dr. Langford, the developer of the machine started, "is the MRM; the Memory Recovery Machine, if you will. People suffering from amnesia haven't really lost their memories, precisely, they've lost access to them. The MRM restablishes the mental link." He stated as everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"But why exactly do we have this?" Lucas, Jo's co-star, asked their director curiously.

"Our props designers had to study the MRM's features and appearances because we need our own device that looks like the MRM for the last scene wherein Emily's memory gets recovered." The director explained.

"Right," Jo said, remembering that her character gets amnesia at some point in the third and final film but ends up recovering from it by the end.

"Here, I got our replica of the MRM." One of the props designers said as he handed their MRM to the director who placed it down on the table beside the actual MRM.

"Amazing," Lucas breathed. The similarities between the prop MRM and the actual one were undeniable.

"They do look exactly the same but our MRM can't actually recover memories like the real one." The prop designer pointed out.

"So, you'll just add effects later to make it look like it cures Emily's amnesia?" Jo clarified.

"Pretty much, yeah." was the props designer's response which got a laugh out of everyone.

"All right, places everyone!" The director called as they all got into their positions for the final scenes.

The MRM wouldn't be used yet until the last scene so the director had one of the stage hands to watch it and hand it over to Jo later when he gave the signal. What the director did not know, however, was that the stage hand he had assigned was a complete klutz. He accidentally knocked the actual MRM off the table with his elbow and something that looked like its battery fell off. Quickly, he put it back on the machine, thinking it was the prop, but it started shaking which he thought was normal as he gave it to Jo.

"What is going on with this?" Jo exclaimed. She never went out of character during a scene but this was an emergency.

"Careful! It's about to..." Dr. Langford called worriedly, only realizing the situation now as he ran towards her but it was too late. The MRM had exploded in Jo's hands. Once the smoke from the explosion had cleared, they all saw the MRM destroyed as little glitches of electricity buzzed due to the now broken wiring while Jo stood steadily in place, staring off straight ahead with an emotion less face.

"Oh snap." The stage hand said guiltily as he made his escape.

"Jo, are you alright?" Lucas asked her worriedly once he had made it to her side. She had been hit with that blast from the MRM.

"Jo? Jo who?" She responded with confusion evident in her voice.

"Jo. Jo Taylor."

"What is?"

"You are!"

"Am what?"

"Jo Taylor!"

"That so doesn't sound like a name."

"Oh no..." Dr. Langford said worriedly. "her memory's been erased!"

"What? HOW?" Lucas exclaimed, shocked like everyone else.

"When the MRM fell, that stage hand must've placed the Para-Pulser Power Cell in backwards, which made the MRM reverse the process."

"So, she doesn't remember anything?" Their director asked Dr. Langford worriedly. To him, everyone on set was like family.

"Not a thing. She has complete amnesia."

* * *

><p>Mr. Taylor ended his flashback as they all stared at him in shock with wide eyes and jaws dropped.<p>

"That had happened a little over a week ago and until now, all I've gotten her to remember is how to do the everyday things, and family members," Mr. Taylor started, "but I still can't get her to remember LA or the people she's met here which is why I brought her back. The movie is finished anyway, and everyone on set agreed with me that bringing her back here is the best thing to do."

"So, she really doesn't remember us?" James asked nervously, feeling brave by being the first of any of them to speak.

Mr. Taylor shook his head. "I've tried all I can. Listening to your CD's and showing her your pictures didn't help."

"But what about the MRM? If Dr. Langford can fix it then Jo's memory can be restored right?" Logan said.

"I've tried that too. When I asked Dr. Langford about it, he said that rebuilding the MRM could take months."

"Don't worry! I'm sure between all of us, we can get Jo's memory back." Carlos said hopefully, getting back to his old optimistic self.

"You're right! Together, we can do anything!" James agreed.

Logan smiled at his two best friends but it fell when he saw that Kendall and Camille weren't as assured with Carlos' idea and James' statement as he and Mr. Taylor were.

"Come on, guys! Jo's memory is going to come back," Carlos urged the two. "It is going to come back right?" He added to Logan in a whisper.

"Well, her memories are intact- she just can't access them." Logan stated.

"But if we try to get her to remember stuff, she'll be able to get back to normal?" Carlos asked the brainiac who nodded his head in response.

"See? There's still hope!" James told them as he, Carlos and Logan all placed one hand on top of the other, which they usually did before a game back in Minnesota. Kendall sighed as Camille stood from her seat.

"I'm with you guys!" Camille said as she placed a hand on top of Logan's. The three smiled at her then they all turned to Kendall with pleading looks in their eyes. Standing up, the blonde boy faced them all, and slowly but surely, placed his hand on the very top of the pile, causing the others to all grin wildly and exchange a couple of glances.

"BREAK!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I guess now would be a good a time as any to tell you which KP episode inspired me to write this fanfic if you haven't figured it out yet. It's called 'Clean Slate' and it is what this story is based on. :D Jo lost her memory because the cell was placed in backwards which was what happened to Kim too. &amp; I also used the doctor's name because I'm not good with those. :)) Anyway, please review! :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress' Notes**

_**Hey! :) Next chapter is finally here. Hope you all will like this! :D**_

**Disclaimer: There's a reason why this is called FANfiction. I'm just a crazed fan who loves writing just for fun or about what I wish could happen on the real show. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chapter Four: Finding Things Out**

"Hey dad," Jo called softly, opening the door slowly to her father's bedroom, catching his attention.

"Sweetie," Mr. Taylor began, "is something wrong?"

Jo shook her head but then wore an unsettling look on her face, "Actually, I'm not so sure,"

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked her as he made room for her to sit beside him on the bed.

Nodding her head, she sat down as she let out a sigh, "I just feel, like, something is missing,"

Curious, Mr. Taylor wondered, "How so?"

"This may sound silly," Jo began with a chuckle, "but those people back at the party," She paused awhile before speaking, "they seemed to have known me so well- enough to throw me something as huge as that for coming back here,"

"You know I want to help you as much as I can-" Mr. Taylor started but Jo cut him off.

"I know," She began, sounding annoyed, "but I have to figure all these out on my own,"

When Jo had found out about her condition and got well enough to understand it, she made an effort to remember everything, especially her past life here in LA since it seemed to hold a lot to what made her who she is today.

"I'm really sorry dear," Mr. Taylor apologized as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Can you at least answer me one question?" Jo pleaded, even throwing in her big, old puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

Giving in, Mr. Taylor sighed, "Alright, but just one question though,"

"Who exactly is Kendall Knight?"

* * *

><p><em>I wanna make you smile<em>  
><em>Whenever you're sad<em>  
><em>Carry you around when your arthritis is bad<em>  
><em>All I wanna do, is grow old with you<em>

Logan stirred awake to the sound of melodious singing and soulful guitar playing. Opening his eyes slowly, he found Kendall sitting on the bed that was across from his, who seemed wide awake. The blonde boy's back was turned to him, but Logan could see that Kendall had his guitar at hand as he was singing off lyrics and playing chords from music sheets that showed on his laptop's screen.

Slowly and discreetly, Logan got up from under his covers and tip toed to sit on the floor to watch Kendall's little performance.

_I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches_  
><em>Build you a fire if the furnace breaks<em>  
><em>So, it could be so nice growing old with you<em>

Noticing that Kendall was still fiddling on how to play the next part, Logan decided to blow his cover and clap for his best friend.

Eyes widening upon hearing applause, Kendall quickly turned around and met Logan who was smirking right at him with all the while still applauding him.

Standing up to pat his friend on the shoulder, Logan breathed, "That was amazing dude,"

Smiling sheepishly at the ground due to feeling quite embarrassed, Kendall said, "You really think so?"

"Absolutely man," Logan assured the blonde.

Remembering that the song was from the movie, The Wedding Singer, something Logan's watched with the guys because Katie, Camille & Jo had forced them to a couple of years back, he found a familiar scene from the movie playing in his head.

The photographer for the wedding whom Julia had went to see with the wedding singer, Robbie, had gone on about how she knew that the two of them would last forever just by looking at them. Logan felt that exact same way with Kendall and Jo.

Throughout the time that the two have dated until Jo's departure, Logan noticed that both of them were always at their happiest whenever they were together and at their saddest when they had to part.

"I think it fits you and Jo perfectly," Logan found himself saying without even thinking.

Kendall chuckled and said, "Possibly,"

Logan smiled, "What made you want to learn how to play that song?"

Shrugging, Kendall replied, "I just like it as all, and it'd be awesome if we play it at one of our gigs,"

"True, kids today need to hear these kinds of songs from back then," Logan agreed, still smiling.

"Hey, it's late," Kendall told him, looking over at his digital clock to see that it was three in the morning, "sorry for waking you bro,"

Yawning, Logan told him, "No worries, but you have to get some sleep too,"

Once Kendall's laptop and guitar were put away, both boys laid on their respective beds and got under the covers.

"Night Logie!" Kendall called, earning an eye roll from the brainiac.

Turning to face him, he said back with a chuckle, "You too, Kendahlia,"

* * *

><p>Exiting the elevator with Kendall to the lobby, Jo beamed, "Thanks for giving me a tour around Kendall,"<p>

"No prob, I'm happy to help," He told her honestly as they continued to walk through the lobby.

"I'm still not sure I'm up to this though," Jo told him shyly.

"Don't worry, you're among friends," Kendall began to say until they bumped into the Jennifers.

"Ugh, learn to walk hockey head," Blonde Jennifer scowled as she and her minions walked away.

"_Except_ for the Jennifers,"

"Oh, the Jennifers," Jo repeated, her head processing the information, "They're the mean girls of the Palm Woods right?"

Surprised, Kendall answered enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes, they are," He was so glad that she was making progress- and quickly too.

"I don't remember them being_ that_ mean though," Jo pointed out.

Chuckling nervously, Kendall admitted, "They are meaner to me but it's only by association,"

Seeing her tilt her head to one side in confusion, Kendall explained, "See, one of my best friends, James, dated all of them at the same time which almost destroyed their friendship, but it was unintentional on his part of course,"

"How could he do something like that without meaning it?"

"Because, to him, those were just flings. He didn't know that all three girls thought they were in a serious relationship with him,"

All of a sudden, something popped in Jo's head, "Wait, James? As in, James Diamond right? He was one of my friends here and he had always been obsessed with his hair and pretty girls,"

Smiling widely, Kendall said, "Yeah! He is!"

"Kendall!" Hearing his name being called by a familiar voice, the blonde saw the method actress walking towards his and Jo's way.

"Hey Camille," Kendall greeted once the curly brunette had made it their way.

"Logan told me you were helping Jo. How is she doing?" Camille asked him as she placed a hand on Jo's shoulder and looked at her worriedly.

Before Kendall could answer, something clicked in Jo's mind, "Camille? Oh, Camille! I remember you!"

Camille's face lit up as Jo continued to gush, "First time I met you was here at the Palm Woods on my first day! We're like best friends!"

Taking Jo's hands, Camille squealed, "Yes! You do remember! Friends forever girl!" The two continued to squeal as they jumped up and down in their excitement while Kendall felt awkward just standing there.

Once they stopped jumping, Jo added, "and we shop together all the time!"

"That's right! Let's see if you remember how to use that credit card!" Camille exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the exit.

"Oh, wait," Jo said, stopping first and looking back towards Kendall, who just nodded and told her with a smile, "Go on, have fun,"

Smiling back at him, Jo said, "Okay, see you and thanks again!" Kendall watched as she went off with Camille, feeling happy that she's remembered her but at the same time feeling jealous that, even though he had spent a longer time with her, she had yet to remember that he was her boyfriend.

_"Patience is a virtue Kendall- once she remembers, you'll see that it was worth the wait,"_ He told himself to feel some assurance and oddly enough, it did help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, some Kogan bromance and Jomille friendship here. ;) Anyway, please review! :)<strong>_


End file.
